


The Best First Best Practice Party!

by Ajisai



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/pseuds/Ajisai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie wants to make sure she gets Maud's first party *right*.  For facethestrange's 2015 fandom_stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best First Best Practice Party!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



“Here, here, and here! Like that!”

Pinkie Pie took a few steps back and admired her handiwork: colorful stones from the farm made into a perfect circle shape, like a fancy cake. If she concentrated hard, she could imagine what the frosting would taste like, all sugar-y and light and deliciously creamy. Off to one side, the flowers she’d collected sat in a small vase that her mother had, in fact, had in a cupboard near the back, not given away like she’d said before. A small but prettily wrapped box was on the other side of the “cake”, iridescent ribbon catching the light and projecting a small rainbow over the picnic.

“Pinkie. Mom says it’s almost time for dinner.” Maud’s flat voice interrupted her reverie.

“Maud! We can’t go yet! It’s time for your birthday party.”

“It’s not my birthday.” If Maud was happy or unhappy, she gave no sign, at least to the untrained observer.

Pinkie knew better. “Your birthday is tomorrow, silly! I just wanted to get the practice party started!”

“Practice party?”

“Exactly! Sit there, and I’ll sit here, and now we sing the song!”

Pinkie launched into the first verse, and Maud smoothed the ground with one hoof, lowering herself slowly to the ground. “Did you make all this?”

“Uh huh! I’ve been saving all the nicest rocks for you. D’you like it?” Pinkie was suddenly overcome by an uncharacteristic wave of shyness.

Maud nodded. “This is nice. But why are we practicing for the party? I thought you were throwing one for me tomorrow.”

“Oh, I am,” Pinkie replied, miming cutting the cake, pushing a colored stone “slice” in front of Maud. “But I want to get the timing right on the important parts, and practice makes perfect.”

“That’s very studious of you.” Maud pulled one of the plainest rocks towards her, staring at its grey surface. “Can I keep this one?”

“Sure!” Pinkie beamed happily. “Another slice of cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank facethestrange for the sweet prompt: "Childhood backstories! That's my absolute #1 wish - childhood backstory/flashback fics of any of the characters above (or any other female characters from the fandoms above), whether they have some childhood backstory in canon or not." I had so much fun thinking about little Pinkie and little Maud. :)


End file.
